Bucky Barnes to nie sowiecki konfident!
by snowswolf
Summary: Iron-Nimbus 2000, Niewierny Tonyasz, łysy dziad i tata w pracy. Jak potoczą się ich historie?


Kolejne, spisane przez Grahamkę, fanfikszyn do gównianej kolekcji. Autorka życzy miłego czytania i ogromu cierpliwości, a dla wytrwałych będą nagrody w postaci egzemplarzy wszystkich fanfikszyns w twardej oprawie, razem ze śladem kubka po kawie i jakimiś bazgrołami przypominającymi podpis. Powodzenia!

Ostatnimi czasy nasza wspaniała grupa groźnych i nieokiełznanych Mścicieli miała ręce pełne roboty. Najróżniejsze misje, likwidowanie przerośniętych, latających dżdżownic i wybieranie między ZUSem a OFE. Tylko sierżant Barnes miał zakaz brania udziału w jakichkolwiek groźnych sprawach. Nawet tych papierkowych. W końcu nikt nie chciał żeby znów wszystko przerobił na papierowe śnieżynki. Z drugiej strony on nawet nie należał do ich super-fajnej-sławnej paczki. Nawet nie siedział z nimi na stołówce, bo "nie wypadało". Nikt nie ruszył swoim ponadprzeciętnym łbem i nie domyślił się, jak bardzo Bucky czuje się przez to odrzucony. Biedny dostawał napadów emotajmu częściej niż zwykle. Nawet jego ukochany Steve na to nie reagował. Jedyne co robili, to grzecznie go prosili, aby został w Stark Tower i przy okazji posprzątał kilka pomieszczeń gospodarczych na wypadek, gdyby bardzo się nudził. A, że mimo wieku jego doświadczenie życiowe było na niskim levelu, Barnes latał na miotle jak popierdolony, robiąc więcej niż Tony mu zaproponował.  
— Kiedyś założę sobie swoją własną paczkę, ot co! Barnes i Pogromcy ze Wschodu. Tak, to jest genialne... Będziemy o wiele lepsi niż jacyś Mściciele. Kto w ogóle wymyślił taką nazwę... — Bucky szeptał do siebie, podczas zamiatania jednego z pierdyliarda korytarzy swoją miotłą. Ona poważnie była tylko i wyłącznie jego. Tony widząc, jak dobrze sprawuje się ów staruszek, który kradnie mu Człowieka Flagę, postanowił zrobić mu własnego Nimbusa 2000, co by może kiedyś stąd w końcu odleciał i nie wrócił. Nawet wygrawerował na niej słynne "WŁASNOŚĆ BARNESA", żeby Bucky czuł się jeszcze bardziej odpowiedzialny za opiekę nad tym kawałkiem drewna.  
Nie zapowiadało się jeszcze na powrót Mścicieli, więc sierżant nie mając nic ciekawszego do roboty, postanowił wysprzątać stare kanciapy, które były chyba bardziej uświnione niż jego własny pokój, a to nie zdarzało się często. Barnes nie potrzebował żadnych kart ułatwiających mu dostęp do wszystkich pomieszczeń w Wieży wąsacza. Wystarczyło, że dotknął swoją metalową ręką byle jakiego czujnika i już wszystko było rozmagnetyzowane na amen. Takim oto sposobem Największy Playboy Świata musiał codziennie naprawiać wszystkie zamki, bo wyrobienie karty do wszystkich pomieszczeń za bardzo by go bolało. Bo on wciąż myśli, że to HYDRA. Niewierny Tonyasz.  
Tym razem o dziwo wszystkie zamki były już rozmagnetyzowane przed wyczynami sierżanta.  
— Czy już sama moja obecność wystarczy do rozbrojenia wszystkich systemów ochronnych? — jęknął cicho, głaskając swoją metalową rękę — Shhhh, it's okay. — szepnął, chwytając Iron-Nimbusa w dłoń, po czym delikatnie pchnął jedne z drzwi do pomieszczenia gospodarczego.  
W środku panowała dziwna atmosfera. Było duszno, brudno i ciemniej niż pod piracką opaską Nicka. Tego mógł się spodziewać, jednak coś nadal nie dawało mu spokoju. Ewidentnie czuł czyjąś obecność. Stał nieruchomo przez dobre dwie minuty i nasłuchiwał. Nagle ni w pięć, ni w dziesięć, usłyszał cichy odgłos uderzenia w czegoś i jedno z pierdyliarda niecenzuralnych przekleństw.  
— Kto tutaj jest? Halo? Pokaż swe oblicze, nędzny kurwalu, a nie zrobię ci krzywdy. — oczywiście kłamał, bo czy tak, czy siak owa osoba dostałaby od niego po piętach. Pomińmy fakt, że Barnes już od dawna nie srał tak w swoje sowieckie bokserki jak w tej chwili.  
Nagle coś mignęło mu przed oczyma, rozwiało jego bujne włosy i zatrzasnęło drzwi.  
— Chert poberi! Nie ze mną takie gierki! — jęknął cicho, nastawiając się na dyskusję w języku rosyjskim. Te pierdolone owady od HYDRY w końcu go namierzyły.  
— Przepraszam, my nie paniemaju pa-russki. - głos dochodził z ciemności. Barnes nie mógł jednak skojarzyć do kogo owy głos należy.  
— Siedź cicho, Charles. My wsio paniemaju. — kolejny, przeszywający głos wydobył się z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Barnes był już blisko dostania dwóch zawałów i jednego wylewu. Dość już w swoim starym życiu przeszedł.  
— A ja to rosyjskiego nie umiem w ogóle. Tato, czemu nie umiem rosyjskiego? — tego jeszcze mu brakowało. Ile osób chowa się w tych pieprzonych ciemnościach?  
— Bo jesteś za tępy. I nie mów do mnie "tato". Jestem w pracy.  
— Czy możecie się wszyscy przymknąć na chwilę? Mamy towarzysza, który odkrył naszą kryjówkę.  
— Może chociaż zobaczmy jak on wygląda? — chwilę po tym w pomieszczeniu rozbłysło światło rzucane z pojedynczej żarówki. Oczom Barnesa ukazał się łysy dziad na wózku, drugi dziad w śmiesznym hełmie i jakiś przerośnięty dzieciak z siwymi włosami.  
— To nie ten z metalową ręką? — szepnął młodzieniec, przekręcając głowę w prawą stronę.  
— Chyba kurwa widzisz, że ma dwie różne ręce. Nie przynoś mi wstydu, błagam. — jęknął pan w śmiesznym hełmie, a łysy złapał się za czoło. Barnes nagle poczuł, jak cały świat wiruje. Ni stąd, ni zowąd ktoś zaczął do niego mówić. Było to na tyle dziwne, że nikt z obecnych nie poruszał ustami, a ktoś nadal do niego mówił.  
— Witaj Bucky. Jestem Charles Xavier. Ten łysy na wózku. Jak widzisz, nie jest nam dane porozmawiać w spokoju przez tych dwóch idiotów obok mnie, więc muszę się z tobą skontaktować w taki sposób. — gadał i gadał, i gadał cały czas, a Barnes szczerze powiedziawszy nadal nie wiedział co się dzieje — Jesteśmy mutantami. Ja prowadzę taką fajną szkołę dla dzieci, które są ponoć niedorobione, jak to twierdzą zwykli ludzie. Wpadliśmy tutaj jedynie po pewne akta dotyczące jednej osoby i nie mamy zamiaru krzywdzić nikogo. Więc gdybyś był na tyle miły i nie wspominał nikomu o tym, że nas tutaj widziałeś.  
— Dosyć tego, Charles. Nie pozwolę ci się cackać z takim młodzieniaszkiem na osobności! Zaraz wyrwę mu tą metalową łapę i tyle po nim będzie.  
— Hola, hola! Co to, to kurwa nie, won od mojej ręki! — jęknął Barnes, łapiąc się za swój metalowy łokieć.  
— Tato, daj spokój...  
— JESTEM W PRACY, NIE MÓW DO MNIE TATO.  
— Zamknijcie jadaczki, jeszcze ktoś inny nas usłyszy. — odrzekł spokojnie łysy Charles. Niestety w tym momencie Bucky zaczął lewitować pod sufitem z ręką wyciągniętą ku górze.  
— Będziesz tak wisiał na tej metalowej ręce aż nie zmądrzejesz i nie złożysz przysięgi, że nas nie sprzedasz, sowiecki konfidencie. — warknął Magneto, nadal trzymając sierżanta w powietrzu.  
— Śmierć konfidentom. — szepnął pod nosem Quicksilver, kiwając głową.  
— Myślę, że pan Barnes jest na tyle inteligentny, że nas nie wyda. W końcu mogłoby wyjść na to, że nie pilnuje wieży wystarczająco dobrze i jeszcze nie dostanie się przez to do super-fajnej grupy Mścicieli... — powiedział Charles, uśmiechając się całkiem przyjaźnie — Bierzcie te akta i zwijamy się, reszty osób raczej nie ogarniemy w trójkę. — dodał Xavier, wskazując Quicksilverowi na stos papierów.  
— Ja dałbym radę. W końcu jestem Magneto. — burknął facet w śmiesznym hełmie, nie odrywając wzroku od Barnesa.  
— Tak, tak, wiem to, Erik. A teraz zostaw pana sierżanta w spokoju i wychodzimy. — Charles machnął ręką, Erik machnął ręką, a Bucky wylądował z hukiem na ziemi. Biedny nadal nie rozumiał o co chodzi. Nie miał nawet odwagi się odezwać, więc tylko stał w progu drzwi od pomieszczenia, spoglądając na srebrną smugę pędzącego Quicksilvera, dziada w śmiesznym hełmie i łysego Charlesa, który ledwo nadążał za nimi na swoim wózku.  
— Erik, gdzie ty kurwo idziesz, łap windę, a nie pchaj się na schody, przecież ja nie zejdę. I to wszystko twoja wina. — Była to ostatnia rzecz jaką Barnes usłyszał od nowo poznanych mutantów. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia co ma teraz zrobić, więc chwycił swoją hipsterską miotłę i zwyczajnie udał się do własnego pokoju, mając ten sam kamienny wyraz twarzy.  
Po powrocie Mścicieli do Wieży Barnes otrzymał ten sam zestaw pytań typu "Jak się sprzątało?", "Czy znalazłeś jakieś skarby w starych pomieszczeniach gospodarczych?".  
— Zyskałem nowych przyjaciół. Chociaż jeden z nich chciał mi wyrwać rękę. — szepnął do Rogersa, wpatrując się w dal. Steve poklepał przyjaciela w ramię, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
— Następnym razem musimy cię wziąć ze sobą, bo masz chyba niedotlenienie mózgu. Ale i tak jesteś wspaniały. — odrzekł Człowiek Flaga, obejmując Barnesa w pasie.  
— Nikt mnie nie rozumie. — Bucky cicho szepnął pod nosem, zaciskając rękę na swoim Iron-Nimbusie. — No i HYDRA.


End file.
